leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Heidi
Heidi (Japanese: ヒナ Hina) is a character of the day who appeared in Bonnie for the Defense!. She is the leader of the self-appointed " Defense Force", together with Jay and Kye. The children, especially Heidi, initially disliked grownups, believing them all to be liars. This was because she, Jay, and Kye once found an abandoned . They cared for it, but were caught by a teacher. The teacher promised them nothing would happen as long as they were being honest about what they hid. When they explained themselves, the teacher took the Eevee away from them. Later, after a thunderstorm had happened, she, Jay, and Kye found traces of something dragging itself through the forest. They followed them and arrived at a lake. There, Lapras appeared in front of them. Although it appeared scared at first, the children quickly gained its trust. They found out it was hurt, and promised it to treat it and protect it. In the present day, she appeared with Jay and Kye in front of , who was taking a stroll through a forest. She started an argument with Bonnie, claiming the forest was their property and labeling her as arrogant. However, after Bonnie showed her Clemont's Dedenne, Heidi became a little more friendly to her, as she was amazed by how Bonnie took care of a Pokémon at such a young age. Although she, Jay, and Kye did not want anyone to know about Lapras because of Pokémon poachers potentially going after it, they inadvertently told Bonnie about it when they introduced themselves as the Lapras Defense Force. When Bonnie heard Lapras's cry, they decided to introduce her to it. Heidi, Jay, and Kye played with Lapras, until it started to rain and they brought it into a cave. After the rain stopped, the children discovered Lapras's body was hot and it was feeling sick. Jay suggested getting someone to help Lapras, but Heidi immediately turned this idea down because of her dislike of grownups. They were then found by , , and , who had gone to look for Bonnie. Clemont treated Lapras and found out it had a high fever, suggesting they should get a Nurse Joy to help it recover. However, Heidi still refused to show Lapras to any grownup. Ash then warned them that Lapras might die if it wouldn't receive proper treatment soon. This caused Heidi, Jay, and Kye to start crying out of guilt, and they decided to call in Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy quickly made Lapras feel better and also informed the children that the Eevee their teacher had taken away from then had been brought back safely to its owner, as the teacher had simply brought it to Nurse Joy. After healing, Lapras started to cry out to the sky, and Clemont figured it had been separated from its friends. Ash and suggested bringing Lapras back to sea, where it belonged, but Heidi, Jay, and Kye were initially against this, as they didn't want to say goodbye to Lapras. However, after Bonnie had a word with them, they decided that if they really loved Lapras, they would return it to its natural habitat. Later, she, Jay, Kye, and Bonnie made sure Lapras was returned to sea safely while Ash, Clemont, and Serena battled . The Lapras Defense Force then said goodbye to Lapras as it joined its friends, and hoped they would meet it again someday. The day after, she, Jay, and Kye said their farewells to Ash and his friends. She reappeared in Bonnie's flashback in Till We Compete Again!. Pokémon Befriended in a lake and found out it was hurt. They befriended it and swore to treat it and protect it, even establishing the "Lapras Defense Force". Much later, they also introduced it to , who also became friends with it. After playing with Lapras, the children discovered its body was feeling hot and deduced it had not properly recovered from its wound. It was briefly treated by , but he suggested they should bring a Nurse Joy as Lapras had a serious fever. Nurse Joy arrived and quickly made Lapras recover. After healing, Lapras started to cry out for the sky. Clemont figured it wanted to return to its friends in the sea. Although the children were initially against the idea of letting Lapras return to its natural habitat, they decided that if they really loved it, they would help in returning it. Moments later, appeared, wanting to steal Lapras. While , Clemont, and fought them, the Lapras Defense Force including Bonnie ensured Lapras was guided safely to the sea. Although it got confused by James's Inkay's , Heidi made it remember the good times they had with it. After this, its friends quickly came to help it and froze Team Rocket with . Afterwards, Lapras said goodbye to the Lapras Defense Force as it returned to sea with it friends. It reappeared in Bonnie's flashback in Till We Compete Again!. Lapras's only known move is .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=釘宮理恵 Rie Kugimiya |en=Carrie Savage |fi=Mirjami Heikkinen |pl=Zuzanna Galia |es_eu=Pilar Martín}} Category:Kalos characters of the day Category:Female characters Category:Anime characters es:Fuerza de defensa Lapras/Fuerza defensiva Lapras it:Heidi